There are many different kinds of shooting competitions for gun enthusiasts. In some competitions, competitors carrying multiple gun magazines shoot targets, reload, and continue shooting. The speed at which a competitor is able to change magazines in this competition is important to score well. To reload a semiautomatic pistol, a competitor must remove an empty magazine from the pistol and replace it with a full magazine. To do this quickly, competitors need to carry their extra magazines in a convenient and readily accessible place.